Drake And Jane Diaries
by James the Lesser
Summary: I genderflip Daria into Drake. I do it in a style where Drake and Jane write in their journals/diaries. This way I can skip everything else and focus on them.
1. Chapter 1

**James The Lesser Presents**

 **Daria Gender Flip Diary**

 **A/N I have been working on my original work, published on Amazon Seth Quillet, but want to get back to FF. But... I don't have the time to do a full FF. That, and The Other J-D did an amazing job with his own Daria GF. So I decided I would do a Daria/Drake GF, but in a diary form between Drake and Jane. Cutting out all of the side stuff/character will let me do it much faster.**

 **Other than that I had to make another choice. Do I make Drake the male version of Daria, just Daria with a penis, or would being a male change Drake more? J-D had his GF be Daria, with a penis. This led him to get beaten up a lot and just take it. Daria, I feel, wouldn't put up with that. So neither would Drake. And... Not gonna spoil Other J-D story, but I don't feel I'd make Drake like, that, either. Bleh, I've had this idea for awhile and finally getting to it.**

 **Also, read The Other J-D stuff, he is a great FF author.**

 **Yo, Journal**

A New kid started class today. He made me chuckle a bit when he made Mr. D's eye bulge with the right answer. And hey, surprise surprise, he's in my self esteem class. Drake something or other. His hair is super long and almost looks like a woman from behind.

His face though, framed by these super thick glasses, would make for a good sketch. I'm not sure how he's gonna handle Lawndale High if he's as smart as he seems.

 **Dear Diary**

New school, same type of people. History teacher hates me because I know all the answers.

To top it all off, I'm stuck going to self esteem classes. The teacher there is so monotonous I almost fell asleep.

A girl, J... J something, told me to ignore him and do whatever. I finished my homework so I wouldn't have to do it while watching Sick Sad World.

Gah, I don't have low self esteem for me, just everyone else.

 **Yo, Journal**

I decided to take mercy on the new kid. Told him I have the answers for getting out of class while we walked home. He asked the question I'm sure you're asking, why take it when I have the answers. Interesting faces and time to do more sketches. I told him I'd give him the answers if he'd sit down for an official sketch of his face. He seems weirded out but he took the deal.

Getting to talk to him a bit, he watches Sick Sad World. I thought I was the only person at Lawndale High that watched it.

I haven't noticed him talking to anyone else. Well, Jodie and Mack have but they talk with everyone. Even me, sometimes.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane is an artist. She wants to sketch my face with me actually sitting down and posing for it rather than trying to do it in the middle of class. Weird, but she also said she'd get me the answers to get out of self esteem class.

I haven't noticed anyone talking with her. Maybe she has no friends? Been there, done that. With my mouth, hell, I had to take self defense classes. New glasses got expensive the tenth or twentieth time my mom and dad had to get them. Jeet Kune Do classes were cheaper.

Maybe I shouldn't have tortured my parents by going to Pizza Forest. Hell, who am I kidding, it was great.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake and I got out of self esteem class. Mr. O'Neil, being him, decided to have an assembly because of it. I took my chance and acted all dramatic. I think it got a smile out of Drake at least.

Who, as it turns out, has a little sister. She hates him, ignores him, and acts like he doesn't exist. I swear I heard her tell someone she was an only child while walking in the hallway. I didn't know who she was at the time or I might have paid a little more attention.

Well, maybe.

I asked Drake what he would be doing now that he wasn't going to self esteem class. He mumbled something about making his family suffer one more time. After making them take him to Pizza Forest I wonder what he will do next.

 **Dear Diary**

Why me? I get stuck sitting next to Brittany Taylor in art class. I have to show her how to draw a cube. This leads to me getting an invite to her party.

I don't want to go, but when I mentioned it to Jane, she seemed interested. Why? She's not friends with any of these people.

Hell, I wasn't going to go, until Quinn mentioned the party to our parents. This led to them asking me to keep an eye on her.

What did I do to deserve this?

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake got invited to a party and I'm tagging along. He doesn't want to go and I get it, he's antisocial, but imagine the posers. I'll get a lot of good material for my sketch book.

Even better... Well, I haven't been to a party since I hit puberty. I know stuff like seven in heaven happens at parties. Or is that just on television shows? I bet lots of cute guys will be there. Maybe I'll have the courage to make out with one of them.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane's brother, Trent, gave us a ride to the party. He dropped us off at the gates. I was invited so I was allowed in but Jane had to make up a name.

Once inside... The music wasn't very good, the snacks okay, the company below the third circle of Hell.

It was okay, I guess, when Jane kept close to me. Then she walked off with some guy and...

Anyways, I got to embarrass my sister. Of course, then we needed a ride from Upchuck after the cops got called. That was entertaining at least.

I was really tired though. Not use to dealing with that many people. Almost fell asleep in the car. It was quiet except for Upchuck giving us a so called guided tour.

And, bonus sock.

 **Yo, Journal**

The party was cool. I got lots of ideas for sketches, made out with a guy that thought my head was a lollipop, and watched the police bust up the party.

Drake was pretty quiet on the way back. We were riding with Upchuck since my brother wouldn't be showing up for another hour, if he did at all.

Maybe he was upset about... Well, he hasn't made any comments or mention of like liking me. Why would he care I went off to the make out room? As far as I can tell he likes me as just a friend and I like him back just as that. IDK if I can handle him getting jealous of other guys.

 **Dear Diary**

My parents want me to take college prep classes. Why? I'm a sophomore.

If I was interested in these classes I would want to take real ones. The ones my parents are signing me up for sound useless.

Jane and Quinn are being sent to the same ones. Hopefully Jane knows these are useless.

 **Yo, Journal**

I'm going to some college prep classes. Not sure why, I might not go to college, but I might go. Drake will be there too. His parents are sending him and Quinn. My parents aren't sending me since they aren't here. I just want to go. See some interesting faces.

 **Dear Diary**

The class was stupid, and now we're going on a trip to Middleton College.

For some reason, Jane wants to come along. I figured she'd go to an art college. Middleton is definitely not that.

 **Yo, Journal**

I'm going on a road trip! With Drake and his family. I figure seeing all of those people in college will help inspire me. Or give me new faces to add to my sketch book.

Going with Drake, plus. His family... Neutral.

It is nice having a friend. I haven't had one in... Ever. I'll just have to take the good with the bad. Except I don't really know his family, they may not be that bad.

 **Dear Diary**

College is not what I was expecting. I mean, it can't be that, just, that. Those students... I did make a nice profit and made sure to send the extra payments to Jane's when she pointed out if my parents saw, at least my mother, she'd probably confiscate it.

To think, just a couple of months ago, there would be no one I'd trust enough to do that. Sending almost two hundred dollars to another person? Never. Somehow Jane made it over the wall I built. Glad she did. Nice having a friend to talk with.

 **Yo, Journal**

Wow. Drake didn't even notice the way the tour guide was looking him over. Heck, it gave me reason to look him over again.

He's... Different, still. His face, with the glasses, and long locks of hair, is different. Feminine in some ways but masculine in others. He told me his parents made him take self defense classes because he kept getting beat up. He still does some exercise. Nothing like what the football team does but enough to keep him in shape.

Kind of like my running. Maybe I can get him to go running with me sometime.

 **Dear Diary**

Never speak in O'Neils class again. Now I'm stuck doing a story at a coffee shop I didn't even want built in the first place.

Well, I could have sold some chocolate bars, but I would have murdered a woman if I had.

Looking back on it... No, it would weigh on my conscience. Probably.

 **Yo, Journal**

Well then, that was entertaining. Seeing Drake on stage, riling up the people, until they marched on the Russian Embassy.

If we had one. We don't, but it was entertaining to watch. I wonder what else he could get these idiots to do if he had the stage. Maybe tear down Lawndale High? School's out for ever then.

 **Dear Diary**

The Mall of the Millennium. A concrete and glass temple built to praise capitalism and greed.

Kevin and Brittany's teen spirit made me sick.

The Doodad shop was stupid.

Seeing my sister and convincing her to do my chores for a month was cool.

Was a little cramped with all of us, Jane included, in... The guy's car. Never got his name. Doubt Quinn did either and she was the one who got the ride in the first place.

Didn't our parent's ever teach her not to accept rides from strangers?

 **Yo, Journal**

The Mall of the Millennium. Not that bad. Well, as bad as I thought it would be.

Excellent food court. Not that Drake felt like eating much after puking. More cheese fries for me.

And a ride home with his sister and her friends. Not the best idea, being stuck in a small car with too many people, but better than the bus.

And was just me or did I notice Stacy checking Drake out? She seems, sweet, compared to the rest of the Fashion Fiends. Maybe she likes him.

 **Dear Diary**

I hate Lawndale High. Now we have a modeling agency coming in. Watching Brittany strut around class in a dress was... Well, hell, I am a teenager, but not what I want going on in class.

Even worse, Quinn is interested in it, and my parents want me to go. I made a deal, leave my room alone, and I'll supervise.

Bleh, this is going to be stupid. I need a way to mess this up. Hmm, where is that fortune for hire magazine at...

 **Yo, Journal**

Lawndale High spends too much money on football. So, to raise funds, Ms. Le decides she's gonna have some modeling agency come in.

Actually though... I was surprised when they noticed me. The guy even liked my drawing. Maybe, at least he isn't, as shallow and stupid as one might think.

What I thought was even funnier is that they dismissed Brittany for having too big of boobs. Yet they liked Drake's unique style. Not that he has a style, but they don't know that, or him. They just like his mish mosh of feminine and masculine looks.

 **Dear Diary**

Yep. It was stupid. Jane and Trent were there, Why Trent, I'm not sure. Jane wanted to laugh at everything with me.

Hell, it was funny when Kevin got to go up on stage. Leaving Brittany with us losers.

Even funnier, was watching Ms. Le's reaction to the guys taking their shirts off.

But, for the win, was when the mercenaries came in a couple days later. I didn't tell Jane. I didn't want to spoil the surprise.

 **Yo, Journal**

Holy hell. Drake called in some mercenaries. Right in the middle of the assembly. It is probably one of the funniest things I've ever witnessed.

I almost... No one is going to read this. I almost hugged him. It would have been weird, wouldn't it? We're friends, but he is a boy and I'm a girl. Friends hug, don't they? If Drake was a Dora or something it wouldn't have been a big deal if I hugged her.

He's my friend, my first real friend, I don't want to make it weird between us.

 **Dear Diary**

Kill me now, please. I'm stuck working on a lab project with Kevin. Just, no. Please. Why?

 **Dear Diary**

Working with Kevin isn't that bad when you pawn him off on the Pigskin Channel. My sister waits on him hand and foot. I'm alone, the way I prefer it, working on the project.

Jane hasn't been around. Probably doesn't want to run into Kevin. I don't blame her.

Hell, it is a little weird not hanging out after school. We're friends and we use to every day or almost every day.

Maybe she is using this as an excuse to stay away from me? She was a loner before I got here and maybe she wants to be a loner again.

Damn. If so, it was nice having a friend. I guess I'll be a loner too.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake is stuck babysitting. He's never done it before. I tried to give him tips but he doesn't seem to be listening to me.

After his science project he seems... Distant. I knew he was in a bad mood because of Kevin but the project is done. Why is he still acting like this?

 **Dear Diary**

Babysitting the Gupty's was the worst experience ever. I thought about asking Jane to help but being a girl, even though we're just friends, I doubt the kids would understand.

So I had to ignore my urge to call her. Damn, I haven't been talking to her as much. Kevin and the project, caught up in my head about babysitting, I should give her a call. Or walk over.

 **Yo, Journal**

The big lug finally came over and talked. He had a lot on his mind, apparently. Glad he finally got it off his shoulders.

He overthinks everything. I paint or sculpt when I'm in the same mindset. I guess he isn't used to having someone to talk to.

Hell, neither am I. I should have told him I was worried about him. He was acting distant but I didn't want to bother him.

Is this what friends do?

 **Dear Diary**

My sister, the impossibly cute one, is concerned she isn't cute enough. Some girl got a nose job and now all Quinn does is talk about getting plastic surgery.

Unfortunately, no amount of surgery can fix her crappy personality and shallowness.

Was a little weird when Jane was called to the office and never came back. I called her after school and she said she'd tell me tomorrow at school.

 **Yo, Journal**

Wow, what a head trip. Dr. Shar tried to tell Quinn she needs thousands of dollars worth of work. Then tells me I need a boob job. Like, what the hell? Teen girls are pressured enough to look good and this quack is telling us we look wrong.

The modeling agency noticed me. Sure, they were just as big of quacks, but the guy did like my drawing.

Besides, I don't need big boobs. B cup is already pushing it for running. Any bigger and I'd need to get expensive bras or risk knocking myself out while running.

Although, she gave me a pair of fake boobs to take home. Can't wait to show Drake my boobs tomorrow at school. Hmm, that came out wrong. Funny, but wrong.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane is doing her best to embarrass me. She showed me fake boobs and was all _Look at my boobs_. Why she thought it was funny I have no idea. I'm glad she sold her boobs to Upchuck. The fake ones, not her real ones. Wow diary, that came out wrong. I can't think right now. Not because of Jane's boobs but, damn it, don't think about that.

She's my friend, don't think about her... Damn it Diary, her stupid joke is now making my face red. And my arms. Whoa, my legs too. What the hell is wrong with me?

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake had hives or something. Nothing too nasty but kinda like the ones I described in class to try and get him out of the mall trip.

Doctors have no idea what caused them. He's okay, thankfully, but I wonder what caused it. He's my friend and I worry.

I never had to worry about this stuff before. My brother Trent I'm sure has had sores because of some of the women I've seen him with but that is none of my business. Drake... No, these were all over his body and the doctors would know if it were something like that.

Too bad he was in the hospital. Mystic Spiral had a pretty good concert. We didn't get back until super late. Drake probably would have enjoyed it. Or at least made fun of the band with me.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane and her brother are going to Alternapalooza. They invited me. It could be fun.

Except... Once I got out of the hospital, when my hives went away, Jane came over to check up on me. She was wearing her normal outfit but... I hope she didn't notice where I looked. I mean, I'm a guy, I know she is a girl, hell. As soon as I did, the hives came back.

Can I be in the back of the tank, supposedly a van, with her? If the hives come back... Why did Jane have to joke about her boobs, fake or otherwise.

I'll probably go, if I can control my hives.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake didn't seem like he wanted to go to Alternapalooza. He hasn't really seemed like he wants to hang out with me at all lately.

Ever since his hives started he's been keeping his distance from me. Even when we are standing next to each other he seems to look everywhere but at me.

Does he not want to be friends anymore? What the hell did I do or say? Dammit, the trip will suck if he doesn't want to be friends with me. I better confront him before then.

Except... If we stop being friends, I go back to being alone. My brother is great, don't get me wrong, but after experiencing what life is like with a friend, I don't know if I want to go back to my old life. But if he doesn't want to be friends with me do I want to torture myself like this? Him like that?

 **Dear Diary**

Whoa, what a day. Here I am worrying about the trip to Alternapalooza and Jane comes at me with all these crazy accusations. She thinks I don't want to be friends with her. I do, just, she made it a little awkward. I tried explaining it without telling her everything but she just accused me of lying.

So, I told her the truth. Before, she was a friend. Being a girl didn't matter. After her _show you my boobs_ thing I can't stop thinking about, that.

We sat in silence for too long. She finally said she was sorry for making me uncomfortable. She was just telling a joke and didn't think about it like that.

We talked a little more but... I want to be friends with her. I just have to stop overthinking things. She's still the same Jane I made friends with when I first came to Lawndale.

 **Yo, Journal**

I messed up. My stupid joke messed everything up. Drake still wants to be friends but my stupid joke messed things up. He can't stop seeing me as a girl with boobs now. I caused his hives. He never had them before my stupid joke. I should have figured it out. The hives are a mental thing and his mental thing is thinking about me as a girl.

The trip to Alternapalooza will be too weird. I'm not even going anymore. I feel, sad. Depressed? Is this what it feels like to be depressed? I messed everything up with Drake over a stupid joke. He says he wants to be my friend still but... I feel like I'm losing him. Over a stupid joke.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane says she's not going to Alternapalooza. So I'm not going.

I'll just stay at home like I normally do.

Well, on the weekends Jane and I would hang out. I want to hang out with her. Kind of. No, I do. She's still my friend. It just... Well, my hives have been better. Maybe I should go see her.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake came over to see me. While my brother was with Jesse going to Alternapalooza.

He's been in my room dozens of times before. This time feels different. Now that I know what made him uncomfortable, what caused his hives, it makes it different.

He now sees me as a girl. I see him as a boy. Before... No, he was just a friend. A guy, but a friend. Now I give him hives because we are a girl and guy and not just friends.

Could we... Would we... We do like each other. As friends. More? Can I kiss him? It would be so weird, wouldn't it?

We talked and stuff but the difference... Finally, he came out and said we should just ignore the last month happened. See if it works.

I hope it does.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane and I came to an agreement. We'll act like nothing happened. The last month or so just didn't happen. Just, make it all go away. My hives, my thoughts, just not our friendship.

I can't lose her. She's my best friend. My only friend. If I can't ignore her, womanly attributes, then I will be alone.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake went off with his family for a camping trip. I think it is a good thing he goes off for a weekend. Yes, we agreed that we'd forget the last month, but it is still a little weird.

A trip away... Like what Trent and I were supposed to go on. I didn't even want to go and neither did Trent.

With all that has happened I felt even less like going. Trent was my ride, so I sabotaged his alarm, and he didn't wake up in time. We missed our flight and I got to stay home and paint.

 **Dear Diary**

After all of the nutty, or berry, stuff that happened, I was actually looking forward to school.

Until... Some old jock was being honored. The guy was an asshat to everyone. Including me.

The asshat was on my locker, I asked him to move, he said no. I confronted him, he took a swing, I used my self defense classes and put him to the ground.

Ms. Li threatened me with suspension but my mom took my side. I am a minor and an adult assaulted me. I had every right to defend myself and if Ms. Li were to take it farther my mother would sue for creating a dangerous environment.

Even better, the goal post they were putting up in his honor, fell over.

 **Yo, Journal**

I got to see Drake use his martial arts today. Amazing how quick he is when he wants to be. His arm muscles flexed and he moved and... Whoa, get those thoughts out of my head.

I can't be thinking about him like that. We just went over this. Stop it!

Journal, wtf am I going to do? Drake is an awesome guy. Guy. Not just a friend but a guy. Aaaa! I can't do this right now.

Where's my blowtorch? Welding usually makes me feel better.

 **A/N And so we end the first season with this! A cliffhanger.**

 **Anyways, this was faster than doing a full GF and I can still focus on my Amazon books and my YouTube Channel(James the Lesser Express Lane) and work and friends and everything else while still doing some FF writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**James The Lesser Presents**

 **Daria Gender Flip Diary**

 **A/N I have been working on my original work, published on Amazon Seth Quillet, but want to get back to FF. But... I don't have the time to do a full FF. That, and The Other J-D did an amazing job with his own Daria GF. So I decided I would do a Daria/Drake GF, but in a diary form between Drake and Jane. Cutting out all of the side stuff/character will let me do it much faster.**

 **Yo, Journal**

I love art, and there is a competition. Drake said he'd help me with it.

I made a beautiful picture of a girl looking at herself in the mirror.

Drake added a poem to it. One that changes the picture completely. For the better. How this girl is so pretty but she gets it because she has an eating disorder.

It makes me think about body image. Quinn and I going to that Dr. Shar. The stupid boobs joke I made. I can't make that stupid joke go away. Somehow something makes me think of it.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane and I got called in to the principal's office. My poem got us in trouble. I stand by it, Jane stands by it, after I explained it again.

Ms. Li wants us to change it but we both refused.

So she's entering it against our will.

Thankfully, Jane and I have an idea.

 **Yo, Journal**

Wow! We vandalized my painting. Ms. Li was pissed. She wanted to expel us.

Except... Drake's mom saved our asses. Used whatever legal mumbo jumbo to keep us from getting in trouble. It was pretty awesome.

 **Dear Diary**

I hate field trips. First the mall and now paintball. Why does Ms. Li even think it is a good idea to teach us to shoot each other?

Jane and I see a billboard for some great white shark. That might be a lot cooler.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake and I ditched the paintball trip and went to go see the great white shark instead.

The walking with Drake was more interesting than the shark. It was just a tooth and the woman retold the story of Jaws. So stupid.

But, like I said, walking with Drake was interesting. We talked since we had nothing better to do. He said something about how he wasn't bullied as much here as he was back in some hellhole in Texas. I made a joke about the people here weren't paying attention to him. He responded with how I paid attention to him.

This made me blush. I mean, I try and ignore it, but I do pay attention. A little more than I should, at times. Like when he dealt with that lughead QB that tried to punch him.

He didn't mean it like that, just that we are friends, but it made me pay attention to him again. I don't like it. He's my friend, it would be, it is weird. I need to stop thinking about him like that.

I got so lost in my head Drake had to stop me from wandering into the road as we walked back to the paintball camp.

 **Dear Diary**

My sister wrote an essay. It isn't even that good. Somehow she got an A on it and made people think she is smart. She isn't. What the hell? Now she's going around acting like a brain.

Jane said it is just a phase but she doesn't understand. I'm a brain. It is what and who I am. If Quinn takes that... I don't even want it but it is something I have that she doesn't!

If I lose it... Well, I'll at least have Jane. She won't let my sister take her from me. At least, she better not. Why am I thinking about that? Jane would never be friends with her.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake is upset because of his sister. She wrote some essay and people loved it. I tried reading it and I was lost. So stupid. Why is Drake taking it so hard? He is acting like he's losing something. What? I'm not sure. None of this makes sense. I'm worried. Like, really worried. What do I do?

 **Dear Diary**

Please, God, Budda, if any of you are real, kill me. My cousin is getting married. My mom got my sister in the wedding party but couldn't get me in. So, her brilliant idea was to make my aunt allow me to bring a date.

Of course, I don't date, and have no one to take. My mom said Jane. No. So she took it out of my hands and made it clear that I am to bring Jane or for some reason I'll be grounded. How? Why? I tried telling Jane it is okay if she doesn't make it. She seemed to agree.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake's mom invited me to a wedding. I said no of course. I'm not being Drake's date. We're just friends. This is not something you bring a friend to.

And... I have nothing to wear. Wind's many marriages were Lane marriages. Casual. This is going to be fancy and I have nothing fancy to wear. My family isn't poor they just don't waste money on that kind of thing. They paid for a house, other things, just not fancy clothes.

 **Dear Diary**

My mom left and didn't say where she was going. I know she is stressing over the wedding. Why does she care? I don't see my aunts that often, or grandma, because of some history. Going to this wedding is stupid and I don't want to go. Why do we have to go if my mom doesn't want to go?

 **Yo, Journal**

Mrs. Morgendorffer came over and took me dress shopping. She never said it, but I know she was thinking it, that she was doing me a favor. She didn't. I don't want to go, told her that, and she just said "Don't let Drake turn you off from this." Drake isn't. He doesn't want to go but that isn't why I don't want to go.

Even worse, she kept dropping hints that if Drake and I are dating it is okay to tell her. I didn't deny it but I feel I don't have to.

Is that why? Wait, if she thinks we're dating does she think dragging us to a wedding will out us? Or if we aren't dating then making us go to a wedding will push us together? Hell, now I really don't want to go.

 **Dear Diary**

My mom made Jane and I go. Jane... Looked different. She said my mom took her dress shopping. The dress was, uh, wow. But, it was wow because of Jane.

My mom harped on me to get a friend for years. I finally do and now... Is my mom trying to make Jane my girlfriend? Weird. It, that is weird.

I just got over the _show me your boobs_ thing and now... Wow. Jane looked, wow. I wonder if anyone got a picture of her. Not that, no, that would be weird.

 **Yo, Journal**

Wow. Drake really cleans up. I'm sure his dad, or his mom, made sure he got a suit that made him look as sharp as he did.

The mood in the car was uncomfortable. No one seemed to want to go and yet Drake and I were being forced to go.

The wedding was different from any I've been to. This one involved money and no pissed off father in law with a shotgun. Okay, maybe Wind's weddings haven't been that bad...

The reception was cool. Drake refused to dance with me which was a little disappointing. I mean, not that, well, slow dancing can be nice.

Of course, then a huge brawl broke out, the cops were called, holy hell it was a disaster.

Thankfully, one of Drake's aunts, Amy, took us out for cheese fries at a bar. She seemed as disinterested in the whole ordeal as we were. She's pretty cool. She didn't even ask if I was Drake's girlfriend like Aunt Rita did. Beats any of my aunts.

Now I'm trying to kill time by writing in you. Drake went to use the bathroom and Amy went to do, something. Oh, she's back, I better stop for now.

 **Dear Diary**

Going to the wedding sucked. The wedding sucked. There was a huge fight at the reception between my mom and my aunt.

Aunt Amy took Jane and I out for real food.

The ride back home was better than the ride there. My sister fell asleep, my mom did too, while my dad focused on the road.

Jane fell asleep after a bit. It was a little awkward having her lean against me. I didn't want to move so I wouldn't wake her up. I also had to make sure to keep my head turned so I wouldn't be looking down her dress. Gah, I hate being a teen sometimes.

No, I hate being a teen all of the time.

 **Yo, Journal**

The ride back was... interesting. After a conversation with Amy about Drake, it got me thinking more about... him. She said he was always a quiet kid. His nose in a book all the time. The pictures Helen sent her always had a book in Drake's hand.

Seeing him with me made her happy because he finally found someone outside of a book. I'm not sure she meant it to sound like it did but it makes me think. Makes me look. What about me is so special that he would be friends with me? I saw his first reaction to seeing me in this dress. He was surprised. Was it because I was in something new or because I look, good, in it? Did he think I look good in it?

I leaned against him, felt him tense up, but he didn't move my head. I actually fell asleep like that. I didn't wake up until he nudged me, telling me we were at my house. He stayed still the whole trip back. He could have woken me up, had me move. He didn't. Did he like me leaning against him like that?

 **Dear Diary**

Invasion of the hippies has commenced. I want to flee to Jane's but I can't. Gah, being a boy and her a girl makes it impossible for me to spend the night.

So, I'm stuck dealing with... son of hippies. I should learn his name. Maybe.

I stuck Quinn with him to learn stuff about mom and dad.

 **Yo, Journal**

Some old friends of Drake's parent's came for a visit. He wants to run away but he can't come here.

Well, I wouldn't mind. I doubt Trent would notice. Wind's room, or Penny's, is open.

Of course, if he stayed in my room... In a sleeping bag, on the floor. Not my bed.

Gah! Stop it Jane Lane! That, him being surprised when he saw you in that dress, was just surprise because you were in something different.

Although... He knows I am a girl. After the fake boobs thing, maybe, his aunt Amy said, stop it! Don't think about it.

Think about the flea market you're going to with Trent and Jesse. Jesse is cute. Of course, he's too old. Like, sixteen will get you twenty old. Maybe. What are the laws here?

Why am I even thinking like that? Hormones. Why now? Is it because of Drake? Now that I have a boy that is actually interesting and cute and smart and, stop it!

 **Dear Diary**

Jane told me about the disastrous trip to the flea market with her brother and Jesse. Sold nothing, and then robbed when she went for food and the other two slept through someone taking everything.

We were talking for a bit when he touched me on the arm and then went silent. It wasn't much, just her hand resting on my arm while she laughed. Something, maybe static electricity? She didn't act like she got shocked. She just went silent.

After that, she said she had to go, and left. I'm confused but she didn't give me a chance to ask what was up.

 **Yo, Journal**

What do I do?

 **Dear Diary**

Jane is avoiding me. I try and ask her why but she says no.

We were supposed to go to a movie, but with her avoiding me, I went alone.

Now we are supposed to do a film for class. Jane would be my go to partner for this but she won't even look at me.

Instead, I decide to branch out and talked with Mack. He said no, he's partnered with Jodie.

I asked the teacher if I could do it alone and they said no.

Of course, what is Jane going to do? I didn't see her ask anyone else to do the project.

 **Yo, Journal**

I'm done. I can't be friends with him anymore. I want to be more than friends but that will make it awkward. He's my friend but I can't be around him without thinking about... I mean, I touched his arm and my mind just screamed at me to kiss him.

He tries. He is so kind and thoughtful when it comes to me. Why? What is it about me? He had no friends before me. His aunt Amy confirmed that. So why me? Why must I screw up a really good friendship by wondering what it would be like to hold hands? Feel his arm around my shoulders as we watch a movie?

He wants to do the movie for class together but I can't do that with him. I can't be close to him without hating myself for ruining our friendship.

Am I crying? I better stop writing before I get the pages wetter.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane doesn't seem to be doing a project so I got the bright idea to do mine alone and just claim she was my partner on it.

Of course, now I need an idea.

 **Dear Diary**

I was right. Jane didn't do a project. I have no idea how she thought she would pass the project without doing it.

She stood next to me, silent, as I went over our video. Thankfully, my sister is shallow and didn't understand I meant to do this video to make fun of her.

Instead, the big brother in me came out, and didn't trash her.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake and his sister don't get along. At all. And yet he did a video about her that put her in a good light. That's just how nice he is.

Even more, he said I was his partner on it, even though I did nothing. Why did he give me credit for this? Did he know I wasn't doing a project?

I ignore him and he still looks out for me. He's such a nice guy, gah, is it any wonder I like him?

 **Dear Diary**

My mom is making me join the yearbook. I tried to protest but she noticed I have been home a lot.

That's because Jane is still ignoring me. What I did to piss her off this badly I have no idea. I wish I did. I'd ask but she won't talk to me.

Maybe I could ask Quinn to talk to her.

Oh hell, no way.

 **Dear Diary**

Yearbook isn't as bad as I thought it would be and that's because of Ted. A home schooled kid who is almost as weird and brainy as I am.

He invited me over and while his parents have poor taste in house décor he seems pretty cool. Of course, he never had gum or heard of the Beatles, so maybe he is weirder than I am.

 **Yo, Journal**

Now what do I do? He made a new friend. The new kid, Todd or something, and Drake work on yearbook together.

Of course, why shouldn't Drake make a new friend? I've stopped being friends with him.

Dammit, stop crying!

 **Dear Diary**

Wow. Ted's parents hate me. Even better.

I took Ted to the arcade. He'd never been but he kicked ass at the medieval knight game. Probably because he's trained with real swords or something.

The more I hang out with him the more I like him. It started off as the two weird kids taking over yearbook but now I think I made a new friend.

It helps, but I still miss Jane. Ted is great and fills a part of my life I didn't know needed filled but Jane still ignores me.

Are we not friends anymore? I'd love to talk with her but she won't talk with me.

Maybe I should tell Ted about it.

 **Yo, Journal**

I like running. Now I want to run and not stop. How far can I go? A marathon is twenty six miles. I've never done one before. Could I go that far? Farther? Start running west and don't stop til I drop.

It would be better than being here and watching Drake make new friends with Todd.

 **Dear Diary**

I waited for Jane to go out for a run. Trent is her brother and maybe he'll tell me why she hates me.

At least, that was the plan.

Instead, I knocked on the door and he didn't answer. I tried the handle and it opened.

He was sleeping and never heard me.

Being inside, I decided, this was it. I'd wait for her and make her tell me what is going on.

She left a sketchbook on her bed and I opened it.

It wasn't a sketchbook. It was her diary, or journal.

I should have closed it. Any other time I would have. But I had to know why she hated me.

Only to find out she didn't hate me. She liked me. Really liked me. More than friends. She didn't know how to be around me when all she could do was think about holding hands or kissing.

I left before she got back. I can't let her know I read her journal. It is a total violation of her privacy.

Now I need to figure out how to let her know I don't care that she likes me as more than friends.

Because I do too.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake is avoiding me now. Good, it makes it easier for me to avoid him.

I thought he'd hang out with Ted, not Todd, more but his parents took him out of the school. Said we were all a bad influence on their precious child.

Hell, he's avoided me so well I didn't even know he got an offer to Grove Hills. A super brain school that would really help him get into any college he wants.

It would also get him away from me.

The only reason I even found out about it is because his sister came over looking for a place to stay. Her friends kicked her out and she was too scared to go home alone.

Did she not notice Drake and I haven't talked in weeks? Maybe not. We're both unpopular so we don't exist in her circle.

I let her stay. Made sure to tell Trent to wear pants if he left his room.

So many things I want to ask her about Drake but why would she know any of the answers?

 **Dear Diary**

Grove Hills would be great. The people are snobby and assholes but the education I'd get would put me in front of the line on my college applications.

Except Jane wouldn't be there.

The girl who likes me but won't acknowledge my existence. She doesn't want to ruin our friendship but she is because she won't talk to me.

If I don't have her as a friend, why stay at Lawndale?

I need to keep Jane.

 **Yo, Journal**

I can't believe he did it. Drake, he came over, and pounded on the door. He knew I was home and wasn't leaving until we talked.

I was nervous and worried but happy to see him. This was the first time I had him over in weeks.

He was calm. Calmer than I would have been. When he asked me why I was avoiding him.

I couldn't tell him the truth.

So I stayed silent.

He got close to me, stared me in the eyes, and asked again.

Looking into his eyes, his lips being right there, I threw caution to the wind and kissed him.

Imagine my surprise when he kissed me back! We kissed for a few minutes in the kitchen before we took a break.

I admitted I liked liked him, since the wedding. Why I had been avoiding him.

He told me he liked liked me too but didn't know how to tell me.

We went up to my room after my brother came down for some leftover pizza.

Sitting in my room, something we've done a hundred times before, was different now.

Now that we've kissed, admitted our feelings to each other, everything is different.

I can't believe how happy I am now. I've been beating myself up for weeks over this. Wrecked my life and sleep and everything else because of this.

I hope this isn't a dream. Please let this be real.

 **Dear Diary**

Ms. Li is making up a fair. She made it mandatory to either be in it or buy tickets.

Jane and I bought tickets but weren't planning on going. Until my sister got a part in the play.

Jane and I, at least I haven't, told my parents about us. My mom acts weird enough when Jane is over. If she knew we were dating she'd be even weirder.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake acts weird when his family is around. When we're alone he holds my hand and stuff but when his family is around he puts up a wall. Is he embarrassed by me?

At the fair, once we got away from his family, he went back to being himself. I like him when he's like this. Not so much when he's near his family.

We even went on the Ferris wheel. It may have been a bit more romantic if Stacy hadn't gotten on and cried about... Some guy.

There was a food fight that we missed. Good thing. I have been avoiding doing the laundry and if these clothes had gotten dirty I'd be down to one outfit for school.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane signed up for track. Why? She says she's trying to make a point. Her sister or brother got crap from the gym teachers.

I know she can run. She runs pretty fast. Maybe she'll do well. I might, hell, I'll go. She's my best friend and my girlfriend. I have to go and support her.

 **Yo, Journal**

I did it! I won! I joined track just to throw it in Coach Bitch's face. Now I also do it for the trophies. I've never won a trophy before.

Neither has Drake. He came out to see me. I was worried he wouldn't. School sports isn't his thing but he came out to see me.

Evan seemed super excited for me. He only finished second so I guess he wanted to be around a winner. I am a winner. How weird does that sound? Jane the Winner.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane won at her second competition! She is so fast when she's out on the track. Her track mates all seem happy for her too.

One, Evan, seems... I shouldn't be jealous. Jane is kicking ass on the track. I take her out to celebrate and we spend more time dealing with a bunch of people talking to us. It is annoying but I get it. So Evan talks to her a little more than the others. He's a teammate of hers.

 **Yo, Journal**

Dammit! What the hell? Evan kissed me. We were just getting off of the bus when he said he had something to tell me. I didn't know. I swear I didn't know he was going to kiss me. Drake is going to kill me. I, I didn't kiss Evan back but I should have known. I can't tell Drake! What am I going to do?

I can't go to school. Not like this. I can't believe I let him kiss me.

Gah, someone is pounding on the door. Who the hell could it be? School is still in session and Trent should still be sleeping.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane keeps kicking ass on the track. Some of her meetings are away so I didn't get to go.

She didn't call me when she got home like she said she would. Maybe she was too tired to call me. I'd see her at school tomorrow.

Except she didn't show up.

During lunch, her teammate, Evan, showed up asking about her. I didn't know. He made a comment about how she must be avoiding me. I asked why he thought that, and Evan said it was because he kissed her better than I ever could.

I almost used my self defense skills in something other than self defense. Thankfully, part of training, is also about self control.

I want to wait until after school but I can't. I have to know.

 **Yo, Journal**

What am I going to do? Evan told Drake. Drake didn't want to believe him. He asked me and I knew I couldn't lie to him. I told him the truth. I tried to explain that Evan kissed me, not the other way around.

Drake told me not to talk to him and left.

Now I'm alone.

If Drake and I weren't dating then kissing Evan wouldn't have been such a big deal. Dating Drake ruined our friendship but not in the way I thought it would. If we broke up I didn't think it would be because I kissed another guy.

I need to go for a run. A long run.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane said she kissed Evan. Or that he kissed her. Does it matter?

She didn't tell me. If she had, right after, I could have forgiven her. If he kissed her, not the other way around, I'd forgive her.

But she hid it from me. Why? Did she like his kissing more than mine? They're teammates, they have running in common.

If we weren't dating it wouldn't have been such a big deal. Let her kiss another guy. But we were dating, are dating, maybe.

Are we? I can't let it be like this. She's my best friend. Maybe there is a reason why she didn't tell me. I didn't yell or anything. I just, walked away. I should walk back.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane isn't home. Hasn't been to school. Her brother got a hold of me thinking she might be here but she isn't. Her birthday came and went and there is still no sign of her.

I'm getting scared. What did she do? Where is she? Please, Jane, come back. She's my best friend. I love her.

Wow, did I really just write that? Yes, yes I did.

 **Dear Diary**

It has been almost two months now and we still don't know where she is. Local cops haven't done anything and once Ms. Li got over her star runner vanishing she's gone back to her own little world.

I don't know what to do. I asked Trent where she might go but he doesn't know. Jane never really got along with anyone else in their family.

Maybe her mom or dad would know but Trent tried calling the numbers left by them and both aren't where they were supposed to be.

Jane is gone. Just, missing.

I lost my best friend. My girlfriend. The person I love.

And for what? Because another guy kissed her and I... walked away. I shouldn't have. I should have stayed and listened to her.

 **A/N And so we end Season 2 on a cliff hanger! Yes I'm completely changing from the show with this but Daria being a guy, and not gay, would change things. Like this? Maybe not, but this is why I love FF!**


	3. Chapter 3

**James The Lesser Presents**

 **Daria Gender Flip Diary**

 **A/N I have been working on my original work, published on Amazon Seth Quillet, but want to get back to FF. But... I don't have the time to do a full FF. That, and The Other J-D did an amazing job with his own Daria GF. So I decided I would do a Daria/Drake GF, but in a diary form between Drake and Jane. Cutting out all of the side stuff/character will let me do it much faster.**

 **Dear Diary**

Jane... Went to her mom. She ran, hitchhiked, and whatever else until she got to her mom.

She's nuts. Maybe back in the seventies you could hitchhike without ending up chopped to pieces but today...

I'm just happy she's safe.

It took a bit of finangling to set up a call with her. Trent isn't the most reliable of people but he came through. Eventually.

 **Yo, Journal**

My vacation has been awesome. Traveling south by foot or truck was thrilling. I had my hand ready to use my knife, just in case, but no one tried anything. A lot of the drivers talked to me about their own daughters back at home.

My mom was shocked to see me. I was a little worried she'd send me back but she didn't. She loves having me here. Her usual butterfly speech followed by how happy she was to see me fly on my own.

I should have told Drake before I left. Or Trent. Someone. I know what I did was insane.

It was great to hear from Drake. I figured, after the way we left things, he would hate me.

Instead all he could do was say how happy he was I was safe and to have a good time. Come back when I was ready.

School might be an issue. How many classes have I missed? I'm sure there are rules.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane is coming home soon. What do I do? I want to hug her and hold her and keep her there forever. Will she want me to hug her? She didn't sound... That was over the phone.

All of this distracted me from what I was supposed to be doing.

I want my license but driving lessons, my glasses, maybe I should get contacts. It seemed important until Jane disappeared.

Hell, Quinn's prattle about some school dance would have been a weeks worth of jokes between Jane and I.

My mom got me out of some day with... old woman I don't know. She said it was creepy she wanted to follow an underage boy around.

There is so much I know Jane would have loved to see and be here for. I can't wait for her to get home.

 **Yo, Journal**

I may have made a slight miscalculation.

I'm sixteen. I can drive, if I have a license and car.

I'm still a minor by law.

So running away may not have been the smartest idea.

Ms. Li is a bitch. She tipped off the authorities.

My mom and dad work and travel for a living. Trent is an adult and is my adult supervision.

He also can't pass a drug test and has no actual job.

CPS, shit, what are my parent's going to do? They're talking about sending me away to a relative. I don't hate my other siblings but I sure as shit don't want to live with them.

Aunts and uncles are all over the country, none of them here. I'd have to change schools. States.

I hope my vacation was worth it.

Excuse the tear stains.

 **Dear Diary**

I don't know what to do. All the books I've read over the years and none of them help me.

Jane might, will be, sent away. Her parents, I can't blame them. They work hard to pay the bills. My parents... I see them, sometimes. When mom is on a big case it can be days.

Jane goes months.

I asked my mom if there was anything she could do. She gave me some BS about the legal system many cogs and wheels.

In other words, she can't do anything. Big fancy lawyer and she can't do shit.

She's as useless as all the books I've read.

Well, there are books about running away...

 **Yo, Journal**

I'm in deep shit. Trent and my parents are too. I never should have ran off. Ms. Li tipped off CPS and is now trying to blackmail me back onto the track team. Saying she'll put in a good word for me if I rejoin it.

I'd rather die that do anything for her. Maybe changing schools will be a good thing.

Drake won't be there. Is he worth dealing with Ms. Li and Lawndale high?

Yes, yes he is. Even with his crazy idea to run off together.

Gah, the phone is ringing again. CPS, the pigs, lawyers, and more keep calling.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane talked me out of running away together. Sure, a hundred years ago you could just run to the next town and never be found. Too many cameras now.

I would ask my dad for advice but I don't need to deal with one of his rants about grandpa.

Mom... Is on another big case. Something top secret since she won't talk about it.

Quinn is useless.

How bad is it that you, a blank book, is the only one I have to talk with about this?

 **Yo, Journal**

All of this going on, my life in turmoil, and then Drake's dad has a heart attack.

It really makes you think. My life is going to shit but his life almost ended.

Ms. Li is still on my ass. She told me just because my parents hired some big law firm doesn't mean she was giving up.

My parents didn't hire a law firm. A friend of theirs is doing pro bono work. My dad did a wedding for them, and then a family portrait, and the lawyer guy loved his work.

All of this going on and there is nothing I can do. I'm just a kid. Less than two years from now none of this would matter. But right now my opinion means nothing to anyone.

 **Dear Diary**

My mom sat me down and told me she had something to ask me. I was nervous. Why was she acting like this? Was dad actually worse than we were told?

Instead, she said... Well, Jane's siblings are all unfit to be guardians.

None of her aunts or uncles were in the area or wanted her. Her branch of the family is the black sheep of both sides.

So, there was another option.

Here. Our guestroom.

This was her big case. It was for Jane. For me. Us.

There would be a million rules and then some but she did it for me.

She's not always there. Lost on her cellphone with Eric more often than not.

But when it matters, she's there.

If Jane and her parents accept this deal, she'd live here.

 **Yo, Journal**

What the hell is going on in my life? Is this a joke?

No one in my family wants me.

My other siblings all suck as people let alone parents.

My other relatives suck as scum let alone people.

One person does want me. Mrs. Morgendorffer. She's trying to work a deal where I live at the Morgendorffer castle.

With Drake. Well, in the guest room but the same house as him.

How is this going to work? They'd be my guardians and he's be my best friend and boy friend. Living in the same house.

We kissed and stuff but nothing more than that.

Being in the same house, our beds only a hallway away...

This could be interesting. Or hell.

 **Dear Diary**

We're waiting to hear from my mom.

Jane can't sit still. She's been pacing back and forth in my living room.

My mom says she'll call as soon as she knows.

If Jane stays here or goes, somewhere else, is just minutes away.

Seconds away.

I'm burying my nose in my diary to distract myself from the time.

The phone is ringing, I want to answer it but Jane grabs it first.

All I can do is sit here and wait for her to tell me, oh no, her eyes just, she's crying. This can't be good.

 **A/N I liked the John Lane story by Rlobinske, but the whole "He says hello, she responds with dry humping while screaming "Date me date me!" and then his parents have no money" always bothered me.**

 **But the aspect of genderflipped character moving in with the other intrigued me. So, I did it here. FanFiction is great that you can do anything you want. Yes this means a lot of the times weird ass stuff happens, but in this show the holidays showed up and a musical broke out. So, this isn't as weird when compared to the real show.**


	4. Chapter 4

**James The Lesser Presents**

 **Daria Gender Flip Diary**

 **A/N I have been working on my original work, published on Amazon Seth Quillet, but want to get back to FF. But... I don't have the time to do a full FF. That, and The Other J-D did an amazing job with his own Daria GF. So I decided I would do a Daria/Drake GF, but in a diary form between Drake and Jane. Cutting out all of the side stuff/character will let me do it much faster.**

 **Dear Diary**

Jane is moving in. My mom won custody. My best friend, and girlfriend, will be living with me. My mom's already talked to both of us about being responsible and grown up. It was embarrassing but I admit there will be a lot of temptation.

Not that we've done much, we haven't, but she will be living with me. How many guys can say their girlfriend lives with them like this? If Brittany lived with Kevin, well, it isn't like they aren't already doing that.

Don't think about it. Stop it.

 **Yo, Journal**

It's official. I am now a guest at Castle Morgendorffer. A guest under constant watch by the Queen Morgendorffer.

Jake seems cautious around me but he isn't watching me. Keeps asking me if I need anything. It's weird having a parent figure care about, well, me. My parents were always working and I understood. The house didn't pay for itself. My art supplies cost money.

Having an adult in the home is different. Having two is even weirder.

Quinn... is herself. We never really talked and so far she seems to ignore me.

 **Dear Diary**

Ms. Li wants the school to go on a hiking trip. Well, most of us. She already told Jane she couldn't go on this so called once in a lifetime trip. Fine by me.

Quinn is going so Jane and I will be able to do homework without being interrupted.

My mom or dad will be home. If my mom then she'll just happen to be nearby keeping an eye on us.

If my dad, he tends to check on us and then leave us alone.

Not that anything would happen if they weren't here. Jane and I kiss but nothing more. Not much more.

 **Yo, Journal**

Ms. Li hates me so I'm banned from some stupid school trip. No loss on my end.

Quinn went so Drake and I are working on homework without her constantly talking about hair scrunchies or some other stupidity.

Jake seems excited about some phone call. New client? Good for him.

He and Helen left, told us lasagna was already in the oven and would be done in thirty minutes.

Two teenagers left alone with nothing but math homework to do before dinner...

 **Dear Diary**

Jane and I saw Kevin and Brittany at the mall. He bought a motorcycle jacket. Jane and I pointed out it was a fraud to wear one and not have a motorcycle.

So... The doofus gets one. And wrecks one. Injuring his leg or something. Not a big deal to me or Jane but the rest of the school is freaking out.

 **Yo, Journal**

The team sucks, the town acts like it is the end of the world.

What really is the end of the world is that the majority of the football team cheated on a test. I actually got a high C on it. Now DeMartino is threatening to flunk everyone.

Drake will be fine but my grade is always one missed stroke from drowning.

Drake says he has an idea to make sure my grade isn't affected and went to talk to DeMartino.

 **Dear Diary**

After a discussion with DeMartino, I expect this test thing to blow over.

Unfortunately, Kevin over reacted, and DeMartino actually put his hands on Kevin. I might have dreamed about killing Kevin in various ways but to actually assault him? Well, DeMartino disappeared for a couple of days.

 **Yo, Journal**

Mr. O'Neil gave us a weird assignment. We have to fail something. What do I do? I have no idea. Maybe I should fail at failing the assignment?

When I get back to Castle Morgendorffer, I see Quinn, and it hits me. I'll try to be mainstream. Preppy. The opposite of me.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane is scaring me. She's wearing mango lip gloss, an outfit I never saw before, and using words I associate with Quinn. The mango lip gloss isn't so bad, tastes good when we're making out, but the other parts are for the assignment Mr. O'Neil gave us.

While she does that I try on my end to get Quinn grounded. If I do it and fail the assignment then she's grounded. If I fail to ground her I pass the assignment. No matter what I win.

 **Yo, Journal**

I'm really scared now. I was asked to try out for cheerleading. Am I really that, that, normal? Was what I thought was me just a mask? Drake says he supports me but he has to be lying. I don't even support me, how could he? What do I do?

Fail. This whole assignment is about failing.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane had me scared for a bit but she seems to have come to her senses. She is keeping the flavored lip gloss but ditching the rest.

Unfortunately, we didn't ditch a stupid parade. My dad needed toilet paper and sent Jane and I to get some.

Only to run into a school pride parade for a football game. Having to deal with that, a lost kid, and float hopping I lost the toilet paper. My dad is stranded and I don't have enough money to buy more toilet paper.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake and his dad went off for some work conference. This is the first time I've been left alone at the Castle Morgendorffer.

Without Drake there as a buffer I'm unsure of what to do. Should I hide in the guest room? I have plenty of projects I could work on.

Instead I get dragged into a make up circle with Quinn, the Fashion Fiends, and Mrs. Morgendorffer. I was scared and then worried when Mrs. Morgendorffer started talking about her relationship with Jake.

Huh, why is she Mrs. Morgendorffer but Jake is Jake? Do I like him more? She's the one who used her law firm to fight for me. She saved me from being sent across the country or to a foster home. I have to like her more, right?

I think it is more formal with her. Jake is just Jake but Mrs. Morgendorffer is well, Mrs. Morgendorffer. She's the hot shot lawyer and he's a goofball who gets over excited sometimes but is pretty relaxed.

 **Dear Diary**

My mom's law firm is having us go to some spa center. They want to observe us like we're lab rats.

Jane helped me fill out the form sent to us. Adding in vampire bat, voices in my head, so forth. Make them come at me with a straight jacket.

It was funny at the time. When we got there and they did seem ready to bust out a straight jacket it took my mom calling them off to save me from it.

Being separated with doctors was annoying. I had to deal with this when I was younger. However, I was surprised when my doctor actually seemed competent. He asked about my parents, Quinn, and finally Jane.

It was weird talking about the, temptations, we have. When Quinn was at the camping trip and my dad had a client meeting we... Made out, hard. We didn't do anything else. Clothes never came off even if hands wandered a bit.

To tell this guy how hard it is to behave. I admit being a teenage boy, living with his teenage girlfriend, is difficult at times. He says that's normal, and as long as we are careful, if you know what I mean, it wouldn't be the first time two teenagers did that.

To have an adult say that... I need to stop thinking about that.

 **Yo, Journal**

The trip to the law firm's spa was weird. Mrs. Morgendorffer said I was family. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

After that, everything else seemed, like, not to matter.

Not until Jake almost burnt the house down. Wow, that was scary. We always said no fires in rooms without fireplaces. Maybe I should have told Jake that one.

While Jake may have almost burnt the house down, he did get us some nice rooms at Le Grande Hotel. I have to share a room with Quinn but you can't always get what you want.

 **Dear Diary**

After my dad nearly killed us all, we get to stay at Le Grande Hotel. Jane wants to enjoy the pool and I don't stop her. I can swim but I don't have too many fond memories of it. What few memories I do have of it comes from summer camp.

Everything is going well until a knock on my door revealed Jane. It was late at night. Too late for her to be coming up to my room.

She said Quinn and the Fashion Fiends kicked her out and her only other option was sleeping in the hallway.

I only have one bed in my room. I offer to sleep on the floor but she said it was big enough for the two of us.

Remembering what the doctor at the spa said...

 **Yo, Journal**

Le Grande Hotel will always hold the best of memories for me. I couldn't handle dealing with Quinn and her Fashion Fiends. I used that as an excuse to slip out and go to Drake's room. I may have lied and told him I was kicked out, but he let me in.

He even said he'd sleep on the floor. The bed was big enough for both of us.

Cuddling together, under the covers, I never felt like that before. I can't believe I said it. I wasn't sure I had.

When he said it back, that he loved me too, I held him closer and fell asleep in his arms.

If his mom found us like that she'd never believe we didn't do anything. That we just held each other and fell asleep.

What we did was better than, that. It was closer than that would be. I've not said those words to anyone outside of family.

And he said them back.

 **Dear Diary**

After Le Grande Hotel, where Jane said she loved me, things were harder than ever. To control ourselves seemed to be a struggle now more than ever.

Her letter for some art camp seemed to be a great way to keep us from doing anything stupid. Well, would it be stupid if we did do anything? We love each other. Mack and Jodie do, that, but not Jane and I.

Yet.

Her time at art camp will be good. Even if it sucks knowing she will be so far away.

 **Yo, Journal**

I can't believe I got in! Yes it will suck leaving Drake behind for a couple of months but the experience will be amazing.

Phones exist, so does email, so it isn't like we won't be talking to each other.

 **Dear Diary**

My mom has me helping Mr. O'Neil at his Okay to Cry Camp. She volunteered me against my will. This sucks.

Getting to call Jane on Fridays and email when I need to helps.

She seems to be having a good time. She made a friend, uh, I can't remember her name. Allison I think. Everyone else seems to have a stick up their ass but not this other artist.

Good for her to make a new friend.

 **Yo, Journal**

I can't believe this happened. Allison tried to get me drunk and take advantage of me. Seriously, sexual predator much? Thankfully I was clear headed enough to push her off and run away.

Do I tell Drake? He knows about Allison. She was a friend. He'll wonder why I stopped being friends with her.

Will he be mad at me? I didn't do anything but maybe he'll think I gave Allison certain signals. I didn't, at least, I didn't think I was.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane makes no sense. Something about getting drunk with Allison, not doing anything, but don't be mad at her. If she didn't do anything with Allison why would I be mad?

She hung up on me. I tried calling her back but she refused to answer.

I have one option, Trent.

Ever since Jane was removed I hadn't seen him. Jane went to see his sets every now and then but I avoided him. He might hate me, blame me, for what happened.

Only one way to find out.

 **Yo, Journal**

I can't believe Drake did what he did. He came all the way out, with my brother, to see me.

Telling him what happened, he hugged me, and said he was glad I was safe. Yes, a lot of people might ignore what happened because Allison is a woman, but she still did what she did. Tried to do.

Drake asked if I wanted to go back home with him and the band but I feel like I need to stick this out. Maybe give Allison a swift kick as well.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane is okay. That's all that matters. Hopefully the next time she sees Allison she puts her in her place.

She says she has to stick it out at the art camp. It must be a hell of a place for her to want to stay even after what happened.

So, I hugged and kissed her goodbye, before getting in the Tank with Trent and the rest of Mystic Spiral.

Just a couple more weeks and she'll be back. And then school starts. Gah, this summer went by too quickly.

 **Yo, Journal**

Summer ended, Allison and I had a talk, and I find a whole new reason to hate her.

But, back at Castle Morgendorffer, I have Drake.

He met a kid at the camp he got roped into doing that seemed to look up to Drake. He was surprised but I'm not. I look up to him, too.

Now, school starts back up soon, and we start our final year of hell. Or Lawndale High.

Same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**James The Lesser Presents**

 **Daria Gender Flip Diary**

 **A/N I have been working on my original work, published on Amazon Seth Quillet, but want to get back to FF. But... I don't have the time to do a full FF. That, and The Other J-D did an amazing job with his own Daria GF. So I decided I would do a Daria/Drake GF, but in a diary form between Drake and Jane. Cutting out all of the side stuff/character will let me do it much faster.**

 **Dear Diary**

Ms. Li is up to something. What, I'm not sure yet. She is holding a meeting on Superbowl Sunday that she doesn't want anyone knowing about.

It didn't take much to convince Jane to come with me.

 **Yo, Journal**

Ms. Li sold the school to a soda company. Which means I get to use red paint in art class again.

Drake says this is just the start of something bad. I'm sure he's right but I also like being able to use red paint.

We'll see what happens.

 **Dear Diary**

Ms. Li went full The Shining on the soda machines. It was scary and hilarious all at the same time. After all, it was Ms. Li swinging an axe. On the other hand, it was Ms. Li swinging an axe at the soda machines she demanded be put in.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake and Quinn have a five year summer camp reunion thing to go to. I volunteered my brother to drive them out.

I miss Trent, not living with him, and this will be a great chance to spend more time with him.

Drake always seems cautious around him but he shouldn't be. It wasn't his fault what happened. Trent knows that. Maybe I should tell Drake that.

 **Dear Diary**

Riding in the Tank with Trent and Jane is fine. My sister... Well, she's been mostly silent. Thankfully.

Jane told me before Trent came over that he doesn't blame me for what happened. Somehow she picked up on, whatever it was, I felt. She's more perceptive than she gives off.

Now we are relying on the Tank, and Trent, to get Quinn and I to the summer camp from Hell.

 **Yo, Journal**

While Drake and his sister run around summer camp, Trent and I went out looking for inspiration. Why, I'm not sure.

The locals we met were less than helpful. Trent fell for it at first but he picked up, eventually, that they were kooks.

Getting back to pick up Drake and Quinn I saw that Drake had a fan club. Led by some girl. He never mentioned her before but I know the look on her face. Drake didn't seem to notice. He was oblivious to her. She may as well have been Brittany or Kevin.

My stomach churned with feelings. I was jealous but seeing his reaction, lack of one, also made me feel good.

If I notice him, obviously others will. Him not noticing others makes me wonder even more about what is it about me? He has no other real friends. None from, wherever Texas, or Lawndale.

So, what was it about me? Why did he let me be friends with him? Why did I let him be friends with me? I had my art and my brother and nothing else.

Riding with Trent, spending the day with him, made me realize how much I miss him. Just the way we could spend days at the house without a word. Knowing the other was there if we needed anything.

Maybe when I turn 18 I can move back in? Will that be allowed? I'll be an adult, right?

Would Drake be mad? I live with him so we spend more time together than we could if I didn't. Well, but, his mom is always keeping an eye on us. If I moved out then I'd have my room and could be alone with him.

Oh god, would Mrs. Morgendorffer let him come over? She would have to know, at least suspect, even though we haven't done anything. Well, I mean, under shirt over bra stuff but that's it.

When I turn 18 I could move out and then he could come over and... Stop thinking about this!

Oh, crap, Drake is coming over. I guess he's ready to leave his fan club.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane's been acting weird. Why, I have no idea. She said her and her brother found nothing but kooks in the countryside. Nothing about it should have changed her.

For some reason though she is. She's not the same Jane. Did her brother tell her something while they were out? Did something happen to her parents? Are they losing the house? Why wouldn't she tell me?

On top of this, her birthday is coming... She turns 18. What if that is why she's acting so weird? She's only a few months older than I am but is she thinking about how she'll be an adult and I won't be? What if she wants to break up?

If she does... What if she doesn't want to be friends after? I, it's a free world, if we break up I'll, hell. I have to talk to her.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake is freaking me out. I swear he was about to cry. Asking me if I was breaking up with him just because I was turning 18 soon.

How he got that idea in his head, I have no idea.

Helen wasn't home, so I closed the door, and we talked.

I was able to get my idea out to him. About moving out when I turned 18. How I would be back with Trent. Having my own room where I could be alone. Alone with him.

His dad is downstairs. With the door closed I could hug him and kiss him. I can't believe the big idiot thought I was going to break up with him. I can't imagine how that ate away at him. How upset he was by it actually made me happy. Like, I know that sounds messed up but it did.

Being in bed, well, on top of the bed together was nice. Holding each other, him saying he loved me, made me rethink about moving out.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane is thinking of moving out! She wants to move back home with her brother. Where she'd have her room far away from my mom's eyes. Where we could be alone.

In the guest room, with the door closed, we, I wouldn't call it making out. It was more personal than that. There was more than kissing but nothing physical. I can't explain it.

It wasn't until my mom got home and we heard the front door close that we stopped.

If she moves out will we do what we did at her house? More? Oh, wow. I need to... Well, write out my thoughts in you.

 **Yo, Journal**

I'm dating a teacher. Kinky? No, not really. Drake got pulled into being a substitute teacher. It's stupid, but hey, I got to make that joke.

And I get a pass from class to help the teachers make better protest signs.

 **Dear Diary**

After the teaching fiasco, I have to deal with Jane's paranoia.

She got a job with Gary' Gallry making copies of famous painters work. Then she wondered if he was selling them as real. She really thought her work was being passed off as original.

I'm not sure what hurt me more. Her thinking she was being part of a con or finding out her work was sloppy.

It wasn't her work. It was copies of other people's work. Why she didn't put her heart into it. I told her that and I hope she believed me.

All of this distracted me from the fact her birthday is coming up. She'll be 18. She hasn't brought up moving out since the first time but is she still thinking about doing it? I'd miss having her just down the hall but she'd be back at her house. Her room. Away from my mom and dad and Quinn.

Gah, my heart beats faster just thinking about it.

 **Yo, Journal**

I had to get Mrs. Morgendorffer alone. I had to ask her about the legalities of me moving back home. I turn 18 tomorrow so I'd be an adult.

Mrs. Morgendorffer said she understood where I was coming from and that while yes, I'd be 18, the law still saw her as my legal guardian until I graduated high school. Something about being in school meant I was still under, whatever, with her.

I'm glad I didn't tell Trent about my idea. He'd be heartbroken if he thought I was about to move back but couldn't.

Hell, I'm a little broken by it. I love Drake, I do, and living with him after what happened has been a life saver. I could be in a foster home five hundred miles away if it wasn't for his mom.

But, I miss home. I miss Trent. I want to scream and cry but I can't. I'm not home. I do that there and either Trent is with his friends or has music on or whatever. Here I have people. People who will come running in to check on me because they care about me.

Drake, gah, he loves me.

Helen cares so much she put her own time and energy and probably money into becoming my guardian. Even knowing there would be complications because I'm dating her son.

Jake seems to like me. He is always nice to me and checks on me. I'm like a second daughter to him.

At home I could scream and cry and still be alone. If I do that here I'll have someone check on me. Care for me.

It makes me want to cry even more.

I better put you away before the waterworks start. I don't need to get tears on the pages.

 **Dear Diary**

She seems distant, distracted. Is she thinking about how being 18 wasn't the, release, she hoped it would be? I saw her eyes were red the next morning. I knew she was crying.

I bought her some art supplies and a new earring for her birthday but when I saw her that morning I hid them. She acted like nothing was wrong but I knew there was.

Trying all day at school, she said there was nothing wrong. It was BS and I told her so.

We went to the school roof and she told me how she was stuck at my house. Because she was still in school my mom was still her guardian. She loved me, and liked my parents, but she missed home. Her brother. The freedom she had.

All I could do was hold her and let her cry on my shoulder while we skipped lunch.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane had to deal with Auntageddon. She couldn't run away and neither could I.

It was enough to distract me from thinking about scholarships. Like the one I finally put in for.

The company is sexist, probably racist, but the money isn't. It will help pay for college.

Which is coming faster than I like to admit.

Maybe I should help Jane? She needs to think about college too.

I want to help her any way I can. She still seems upset about not being allowed to go home. She makes sure to tell me she loves me whenever it comes up. I understand. She misses her home, her brother. Being under the watchful eye of my mom all the time is stressful. If she were back at home she could weld in her room and we could...

I'm distracting myself from the stupid scholarship. One I need but don't want because the company is scum.

 **Yo, Journal**

Crap! We fell asleep while working on homework. Helen was dominating downstairs on the phone, Quinn was playing garbage, so we closed the door to Drake's room for peace and quiet. We didn't do anything but when I woke up, saw the time, I freaked out a little.

It wasn't that big a deal. Just walk down the hall to my room.

I couldn't help but look back at his door. Thinking about how we were so close. Late into the night. Unable to actually do anything.

My house may as well be on the Moon. My room in another galaxy. Living here is the best thing that could have happened to me. Another relative, a foster home, would be worse.

I'll just have to handle being here until I graduate. Then I can move back home.

Where we can be alone...

 **Dear Diary**

Thank, I hate to say it since I'm not sure anything like that exists, but thank god for Jane. Without her I have no idea what I would have done.

It started with a refrigerator box. It reminded me of a fight years ago. My dad left.

For some reason I had to crawl inside and hug my legs while the images played in my head. The shouting, the doors slamming, and the tires squealing as he drove away.

Worse, he is away. Some business conference. I know that's what it was but my mind kept thinking of that fight.

How it was my fault. Before I learned to hide better. Before self defense classes and learning to control myself better. My parents would be called to school every week because of me. When I would speak my mind, piss off people around me, and not care. I was smarter than everyone and made sure they knew it.

Letting everyone know I was smarter, better, made things worse for my parents. I was so self centered I didn't care. Screw the teachers and other kids. I was better and knew it. It wasn't until I took self defense classes and learned to control myself that it stopped.

Being in the box, alone, thinking about it made me hate myself worse than ever. I've reflected on myself before, I'm sure everyone has. It is one of the reasons why I stopped acting like that. When I was old enough to see what I was doing wasn't destructive to me but my parents is when I stopped.

Yet that box brought it all back ten times worse.

Jane saw me and joined me. I must have talked her ear off for a good hour or so. She listened. She cared. She loved me even as I whined about my terrible past choices that have probably been forgotten by everyone but me.

My parents sent me to see shrinks countless times.

Sitting and talking with Jane for an hour was more therapeutic and helpful than all of those professionals combined.

 **Yo, Journal**

Graduation is coming and I'm scrambling. I know college is important but where do I go? BFAC is an amazing college but it's a lot more expensive. It's also in the same city as Raft. Drake's main school.

His safe school, Crest University, is out of my league. BFAC might be out of my league. My safe schools would never take Drake because he'd make all of the other students look bad.

And with graduation comes freedom. I can move home. Except, I know Mrs. Morgendorffer wouldn't just let him spend the night. She might not let him over. He's still 17. I'd have to go over to see him and then go home whenever.

I know journal it sounds like I'm just waiting to, uh, you know... But I'm not. It isn't just that. I love him and want to be able to hold hands or kiss without worrying his mom is going to swoop down on us. Cuddle on the couch and watch TV without her making us put a few inches between us.

Maybe... Well, I'm terrified of thinking of that but I do think about it. I've known Drake for years. Dating just meant we were a little closer than when we were friends. And really, it hasn't been that close. Except for one or two times it really is just holding hands at school or a kiss on the cheek. We can't do anything else because Mrs. Morgendorffer, Jake, or Quinn is at the house.

Hell, even when he turns 18 he'd still be living at home. She'd still be his mom. I know she won't just let him go do what he wants. What I want.

After school today I had to go for a hard run. Get away from Lawndale. Go off to the woods so I could scream and pound my fist against a tree. Trying to let out all of my frustration and anger and whatever the hell else I was feeling. I want I want I want and I can't have it. Being an adult, graduating from school, in the end it doesn't matter.

 **Dear Diary**

Jane sent her portfolio to BFAC. I put in for Raft. They're both in Boston and it would be great if we could get to go to both of our first choices.

My mom brought up Bromwell but they care more about who you know than what you know. If I knew someone from there then maybe I could apply but I don't.

Man, if we get in, it will get a lot of stress off of both of us.

Jane is getting antsy and I'm not sure if it is about graduating or moving out. I know she wants to go home even if it is only for a couple of months.

I'm nervous about it. If she lives there again... We never did anything before. We kissed, held hands, you know? Now... We've made out, sometimes a little more, but not much. I want to do more but I'm scared and I know she has to be.

When she moves out will my mom let me go over? She knows now that Jane's parents were never home. She never really asked before but maybe she thought someone was home. Someone besides Trent.

Now that she knows will she not let me go over? If she does then... I mean, dammit. I need someone to talk to and you can't talk back. Jane is part of this so I can't talk to her about this.

Dad? He's always so flighty and excitable. I can't ask him to get mom to let me go over to Jane's since it would just make her wonder why I felt the need to ask him.

Dating is hard and what I'm feeling isn't something I can put in words. Writing is limited by words while emotions have no limits. Maybe I should stop writing, stop thinking, and just feel.

 **Yo, Journal**

Drake told me he loved me. I knew that, he's said it before. He tried to explain it that it was more than that. He didn't just love me he loved _me._ The idea, the future, of me. That he wanted to be there for me. All of me.

I had an idea and well... I grabbed his hand, told Mrs. Morgendorffer we were going to see a movie, and then went back to my house.

Trent was out doing whatever but I still had my key.

Drake was sweating but silent. I wasn't even sure what I was going to do I was just moving forward, dragging him with me.

We were in my room. The first time I stood in it since the whole running away thing bit me in the ass.

I hugged him, told him I loved him and then...

 **Dear Diary**

Being with Jane, _being_ with Jane, was amazing.

We were able to hold on to each other, be with each other, for a couple of hours. After all, Jane did say we were going to see a movie.

Those two hours together. Not just the, wow, but the after. Holding each other and talking and kissing her on the forehead while she draped a leg across mine. I never wanted it to end.

Of course, it had to. We had to go back. Making a loop so we would be coming from the other direction.

Sitting in my room, hunched over you, trying to make tonight seem real and not the dream it must be. I love her and she loves me and I never want to be apart from her again. Not physically, obviously we can't be attached at the hip. I mean emotionally. Mentally. I never want there to be a moment where we aren't connected like that.

 **Yo, Journal**

Graduating is only the third biggest moment for me this week.

I got accepted. BFAC accepted me and Raft accepted Drake. We're both going to Boston.

Even that is second to something. Being with Drake was far bigger and better. Ha, there's a penis joke somewhere in there.

He had to give a speech after winning an award for being a brain with no extra curricular activities. It was cute, and his comment about pizza got a smile from everyone.

My brother made it. At least one member of the Lane Clan did and it was enough.

Mrs. Morgendorffer invited him with us to go out and eat. That was nice of her.

She is nice. She took me in when she didn't have to. She's done so much for me.

I have been fighting back and forth on what I will do for days. Will I move back or won't I? I know what I want but what do I need? I want to be home with Trent and my room but is that what is best for me? Mrs. Morgendorffer helped my parents set up a college fund for me. I had no idea and she didn't tell me until I was accepted to Raft. Jake even hinted that he and Mrs. Morgendorffer put some money in it as a graduation gift. They didn't have to and yet they did. Because they care for me.

Moving home is my dream but it is just a dream. Reality is telling me to stay at the Morgendorffer Castle. If I need help Jake and Mrs. Morgendorffer are there to help. Help me with paperwork I know is coming. Help me with figuring out what I am going to do. My parents are busy and who knows where. Drake's parents are here and willing to help me.

So, moving home will remain a dream.

Drake and I can always sneak away when we want to do more than hold hands...

 **Dear Diary**

Jane and I are going to Boston soon.

After spending summer together, sneaking off when we wanted, it almost seems unreal.

We'll be in Boston. Away from Lawndale.

Mr. Lane came home for a visit and did a family portrait for my mom and dad. One last professional photo of Quinn, my parents, and myself.

It felt weird not having Jane be in it. It felt weird not having her be a part of the family. Remembering she is a Lane and not... Well, maybe after college I can change her last name.

 **A/N And so this series ends! I liked doing it in Diary/Journal format.**

 **And there was a long break between 1,2,3 and 4,5 because I was working on my original book, Unique Monster, part of the Monster series, on Amazon. Just search Seth Quillet on there and my books should pop up.**


End file.
